Just a Box of Souvenirs
by kirahelena
Summary: Emily Prentiss had left me. And all I had left of her was a box of things she had given me and the lingering memories of what could have been. A story from Hotch's point of view about how he feels when Emily left him. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A random story that is the longest I have ever written. The idea came to me when I was listening to a song and I wrote it in less than a day. I hope y'all really enjoy it and please leave your comments. They are always very muchly appreciated. ;)**

**Just a Box of Souvenirs**

My heart stopped as I looked at the retreating figure of Emily Prentiss. She had really done it. She had really just upped and left the BAU. She had left the team, her family.

And she had left me.

I never thought she would. Sure, we had broken up a few weeks ago but I didn't think it was permanent, I always thought we would get back together. We were good together. We were a team and we loved each other. Not to mention the fact that she is great with Jack. I always thought she was my forever, but now, I realise, I couldn't have been more wrong.

Because Emily Prentiss had left me. And all I had left of her was a box of things she had given me and the lingering memories of what could have been.

/+/+\+\

I shut the box in the trunk of my car. I couldn't bear to look at it, because looking at it meant it was real. That this wasn't just some horrible dream. That I wouldn't wake up to see her lying next to me in my faded SWAT t-shirt, lazily smiling up to me. I could imagine it now: I would tell her that it was time to get up, time to go to work. She would pout at me before huskily suggesting we get some 'sleep', nibbling on my ear for extra effect. I would play along until she went to kiss me, then I would paste a confused expression on my face and say that I thought she wanted to sleep. She would groan as I went to get up, and I would wink at her before slipping into the bathroom. I could still hear her laughter echoing around my bedroom.

It was then I realised what I was doing. I had circled the block around my condo three times and was about to make it a fourth. I couldn't go back there. It was filled with memories of _her: _her laughter, her jokes, her teasing. I knew Jessica had Jack so I turned around and headed to the one place that could help me tonight: the bar.

/+/+\+\

The bar's parking lot was packed. It took me 15 minutes of driving round to find a space. I don't know what I was expecting: Shenanigan's was the most popular bar in the area. Add to that it was late on a Friday. It was where we went with the team after work sometimes although I had never liked it in there that much. Actually, now I think about it, most of the team didn't seem to particularly like it. It was, however, Emily's favourite place and she seemed to have a knack of getting people to do what she wants. I had to laugh at that. In all our time we spent together, I didn't seem to pick up on that particular skill. If I had she would have never left today.

Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea coming here after all. This place reminded me of her, almost as much as my apartment did. I was just to put the car in reverse, when I switched the engine off and rested my head on the steering wheel. Who was I kidding? I couldn't spend the rest of my life avoiding things that remind me of her. I would have to get a new life. _Everything _reminded me of her. I would have to get a new job, new clothes, a new place, and new furniture. Heck, I'd even have to get a new son!

At that thought, I finally got up the courage to exit the vehicle and head over to the entrance. The box stayed firmly locked in the trunk.

/+/+\+\

It was as I was ordering my fourth scotch; the bartender started looking at me funny. He knew me from when we went out with the team. I could understand why he was looking at me like that: I normally only drunk beer and rarely ordered more than two pints. He was beginning to annoy me though, so when, after serving his next customer, he glanced over me again, I gave him a trademark glare. That should do it, I thought smugly. I looked down at my glass, before realising it was empty again. Damn. I would have to speak to the bartender again. I waved to attract his attention and indicated to the glass. He frowned but moved to the other end of the bar where the good scotch was kept. Good boy.

Wait, why was he taking so long? And why was his colleague running off after talking to him? What did he say? All thought of this was promptly forgotten as he returned with his fifth scotch. Thank god, the team had begun to like this place so I would hate to be the one who got them banned after kicking the guy's ass. Kicking his ass, all because he talked to his colleague? Maybe I should slow down...

Any thoughts of slowing down swiftly exited my mind when I heard voices behind me.

"Boss man?"

"Dang, man! You sure can drink..."

Morgan and Garcia. Kicking his ass? That bartender will be lucky if he leaves here alive...

/+/+\+\

"I can't believe that she actually left! I mean, my very own Wonder Woman left! She wouldn't do that to me surely! At least, not without letting me throw her a leaving party..."

"This was Prentiss' favourite bar! I mean, we came here in the hope of seeing her. I really thought she'd be here..."

This had been going on for the best part of an hour. If this was an attempt to distract from drinking more, they were failing miserably. I was getting more annoyed at each passing comment and my fingers were anxiously twitching and reaching for the glass in front of me. In their defence, they didn't know about Emily and I, none of them did. Well, except Dave maybe. That man had a canny ability to know everything. It didn't matter though; they're profilers for God's sake! Well, Morgan is, anyway... He is trained to notice behaviour and mine is clearly saying that what they are talking about is annoying me! Then again, the only person who ever seemed to know how I was feeling was Emily. She always knew what was wrong and what to say to make it better. How ironic...

"So, I asked my brunette beauty why she was leaving and she just said that- sir, are you _crying_?!"

Was I? I moved my hand up to my face and could feel the wetness on my cheeks. Shit.

"Hotch, man, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Morgan. Why wouldn't I be? Now, if you don't mind I am leaving! Did it never occur to you that I just wanted to be alone?!"

I admit that was harsh. I regretted it the moment I saw the flash of hurt cross both Morgan and Garcia's faces. I stood up and moved to leave, not even bothering to take it back. It was true after all. My life was falling apart and I wanted to be alone. Actually, my life _had _fallen apart. My life consisted of Emily and Jack but she had left.

She had left. She was gone and I would never get the chance to hold her again, to kiss her again, and to let her know I love her again. It only just seems real. It only just sunk it. I felt my legs begin to give way and I wondered briefly if it was the alcohol or the wave of emotion I suddenly felt. Emily would have said it was the emotion. She would have said that I was so unused to feeling emotion that my body couldn't handle it. I would have turned my best scowl on her and she would only have laughed. At that thought, any attempts I had at regaining my balance were lost and the floor started rushing towards me. Strong arms gripped my waist before my head hit the floor.

I would never get the chance to tell Emily I did feel. That every time I saw her, I felt a wave of calmness. That every time she smiled, it felt as though someone had turned the sun on in my life. That every time she kissed me, my heat pounded so hard in my chest, I thought it would burst. I had to tell her. I had to get out of this bar. I tried to stand up and with that the world turned to black.

/+/+\+\

My head was pounding and my whole body sore. I opened my eyes a crack and the light blinded me. Emily must have forgotten to close the curtains last night. _Emily._ The events of the last few weeks came back to me all at once. I shot upright up and my head screamed in protest.

I was on the couch in my living room and I had no idea how I got there. Last thing I remembered was falling in the bar. Morgan was there; he must have been the one to catch me, which means he was the one to take me to my apartment. He must have been inside, him and Garcia must have been in my condo. I had no idea why the thought unsettled me so much.

I slowly got to my feet and walked over to sink into the dining room chair. Then, I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. The box that Emily gave me made me sat on the middle of my table. How did it get there? Did Morgan take it up from my car? Did Morgan look inside? My head hurt from all the scotch and from thinking too much this early. I sank down into the dining room chair and looked around my living area.

There were pictures on the walls: a photo of Jack and I that Haley took on his first birthday; a picture of the team at Dave's annual Fourth of July barbeque; and a photo of Jack and Emily at the park, she is pushing him on the swings and he is laughing hysterically at something she said. My eyes settled over the final photo. It was my favourite: a picture of Emily and I that Sean took without us realising when we spent a weekend in New York. We are dancing and my forehead is resting on the top of her head. She is looking up at me and her eyes are smiling. My eyes are looking into hers and they are filled with pure love. There's a rare smile on my face. I hadn't taken them down because I always thought we would get back together.

It was then that I realised why I was concerned that Derek and Garcia had been here. They would have figured out about our relationship. I realised I no longer cared. I rested my head on the cool wood of the table and stared at the box in front of me.

/+/+\+\

I was working late at the office. There was nothing unusual about. I only realised it was a dream when Emily strode in. She was wearing a skin tight black dress that stopped just above her knees and cherry red stiletto heels. They made it look as though her legs went on forever. My jaw dropped open.

"Wow, Prentiss. You look absolutely stunning."

"Prentiss?" She practically spat the word at him. Oh God, she was pissed.

"Sorry Emily. I am still in work mode." I cracked a small smile, hoping that would curve her mood.

"Exactly, _sir._ You are still in work mode, which is the problem." She waved her hands around for extra effect and I winced at the tone of her voice. "It is eleven o'clock at night on the eleventh of May and I am dressed like this. Do you have any idea what this means?!"

I shook my head meekly. I didn't have a clue.

"It means,_ sir,_ that you missed our date. It means that you _worked_ through our one year anniversary. It means that I sat in the restaurant, while people _stared_ at me, for 2 hours and you didn't turn up!" She shrieked the last bit at me and my heart broke as I saw tears in her eyes.

Our anniversary dinner. I had forgotten our anniversary dinner. Oh, shit! I moved around my desk and went to reach for her arm.

"Emily, I-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I withdrew my hand swiftly. It hurt but I deserved it.

At that moment the door cracked open and Rossi popped his head in. He must have heard Emily screaming at me. I cannot imagine what he thought of the scene in front of him: Emily standing there all dressed up, mascara all down her face from the tears which continued to stream; and me, disgruntled and with all my walls down, pure guilt on my face.

"Aaron, what on earth is going on here?"

I woke up sweating, and I noticed there was a wet patch on the table. I had been crying and I knew why. It was because that wasn't a dream, it was a memory.

/+/+\+\

I was pulled from my sleep once more by knock at the door. I groaned and set my head back down on the table, hoping it was just the postman and that he would get the hint and leave. Unfortunately, after I didn't open the door, the bell began to ring repeatedly. That most certainly did not help my lingering headache. I moved to the doorway, fully aware that I looked like shit, and opened the door with a gruff "what?" There, staring back at me, were the worried faces of all the team. I did not have the energy to deal with this.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Aaron, take a seat. We are here because we are worried about you." Dave replied calmly. I was really not in the mood for calm.

"Yeah, man, you were in really bad shape when Pen and I dropped you home the other night..."

I was so busy watching JJ and Reid cast nervous glances over the pictures of Emily and I and the box on the table, that it took a few minutes for that comment to sink in.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean the other night? It was only last night."

The team all looked at each other hesitantly, as if there was something that I didn't know. For a senior profiler, I was sure as hell having a hard time trying to figure out what it was. Finally, it was JJ who spoke. She straightened up and I could already see her media liaison mask slip in to place. She was obviously trying to detach herself from the situation. I didn't blame her: I wish I could.

"Hotch, Morgan and Garcia dropped you off on Friday night. It's now almost two in the afternoon on Monday. We all came because we were worried when you didn't turn up for work." Her voice trailed off at the end and she was looking at me funny. I almost didn't recognise it, but then it hit me. The look in her eyes was pity. I swept a glance over the room. The look in all of their eyes was pity.

Morgan chose to speak up next: "You were in a relationship with her weren't you, man. Prentiss, I mean. How long? A few months? Half a year?"

I took me a while to realise I was supposed to respond. I don't even know how I managed to croak out my response of "twenty months". In fact, I didn't even notice I had spoken until I saw the shocked looks on their faces. They obviously didn't expect something so serious.

Morgan let out a low whistle. "Twenty months? Wow, man, I am happy for the two of you. You make a perfect couple."

Everyone was surprised when Reid spoke up next. "Urrm, Morgan? I don't think they are still together. Emily wouldn't have left if they were and Hotch wouldn't be sitting here looking like he does."

"Morgan, Reid is right. Why else would Aaron be out on a Friday, alone, and seven scotches away from sober?"

"Jesus guys, I'm sorry. Please forgive me if I immediately jump to a happy conclusion, unlike the doom and gloom that you seem to have glued into your mind!" I thought he was done but he only paused. "JJ stop glaring at me! Like you didn't jump to the same conclusion..."

"So what if I did? You all need to stop arguing with each other! I think forgetting that the reason we are here is because Hotch needs are support and all you can do is argue like stroppy teenagers!"

At that all eyes in the room immediately softened and turned towards me. Crap. I had hoped that they had forgotten I was here.

"Sir, are you crying again?!" Garcia was staring at me incredulously and that was the final straw for me.

"Everyone out, now!" It was meant to be an order but even I was shocked at how broken I sounded.

A few of them looked as though they were about to protest but luckily Dave stepped in: "Come on, I think it's time for us to leave. We have outstayed our welcome. We can always come back another day."

They were almost all the way out the door when JJ turned back to look at me. "Jessica called. She wanted to know when you were picking Jack up. She thought we were still on the case." She must have noticed the panic in my eyes because she quickly added: "Don't worry, I told her I would pick him up after work. I said that Henry had been begging me for a sleepover with Jack-Jack." She smiled sympathetically and then slipped out the door before I had a chance to thank her.

Silence once again engulfed my apartment. I waited only a moment before I let the sobs take over me.

/+/+\+\

I could feel another body in bed next to me. Oh great, another night filled with dreams of Emily. I turned on my side and rested my head on my hand to see her better. She looked beautiful. Even after all this time, just looking at her took my breath away. I was the luckiest guy in the world.

Then, I noticed the multi-coloured bruise stretched down the far side of her face, marring her usually flawless skin. I felt a bubbling of anger rising inside of me as the details of the last case came back to me. I carefully caressed the sore skin. I noticed Emily stirring beside me.

"Aaron? Why are you awake this early?"

"I was so worried about you Emily. When Morgan uttered the words 'agent down' I felt as though I couldn't breathe."

"Really, Aaron, were you? From where I was standing, you sure didn't show it." I was taken aback by her scathing reply. I was not expecting that.

"Emily, of course I-"

"You know what Aaron I don't even want to hear it." She had moved of the bed, away from me, and had the sheet wrapped tightly around her body. She always went to bed with clothes on and woke up naked. She tried to blame it on me once but I suggested hot flushes. She had thrown her pillow at me. "At what point were you going to show you were worried? Was it when you left the takedown of the unsub to the others so you could kneel down beside me? Or was it when you insisted on being in the ambulance with me, just to reassure yourself that I wasn't going anywhere? Oh, no, wait. That was _JJ_ who did those things, not you. Or were you there as well? Is the concussion just clouding my recollection? Well, Aaron, what is it? At which point did you start caring?"

To say I was shocked at this outburst would be an understatement. "Emily, just because I didn't do those things doesn't mean I don't care. It would have been too suspicious and it could risk the team finding out."

"So what if the team found out, Aaron? What does it matter? Why don't you want to tell the people who are practically family that you have been in a committed relationship for the past 18 months? Do you not love me? Are you ashamed of me, of _us_?" She sounded so broken, so defeated that it just broke me up to hear her.

"Of course I love you Emily! I absolutely adore you and I am not ashamed of our relationship in the slightest. I think you need to calm down a bit. You are overreacting."

"_I_ am overreacting?! You know what Aaron; I can't do this right now! I can't be in the same room as you right now!"

She gathered up her clothes and walked out the bedroom, leaving me alone in bed.

/+/+\+\

I sat up gasping. I glanced at the clock on the oven. The little red numbers told me it was just passed half three in the morning. Great, there was no way I could sleep after that dream. I was suddenly overcome with a wave of hunger and I realised that I hadn't eaten since Friday lunchtime. I trudged over to the fridge and opened it to find it basically empty. Emily always used to nag me to go grocery shopping, saying she had a big appetite, but I knew she was worried that I didn't eat enough. She was right, I thought bitterly, I hadn't been food shopping since she and I broke up.

I finally managed to find an old box of Jack's turkey dinosaurs and I threw the whole lot in the oven. I took a seat while they cooked and rubbed by hands over my face. I hadn't shaved in four days. Heck, I hadn't even washed in four days. What was I doing? Who was I kidding? I couldn't go through my whole life like this. Barely living, not talking and avoiding the box that had taken up permanent residence on my table. Luckily,I was interrupted from further self-pity when the oven timer went off.

As I sat down to eat, there was only one thing on my mind: I needed to pull myself together. I mean I was eating turkey dinosaurs at four in the morning and it was my first meal in four days! No wonder Emily left me.

/+/+\+\

For the first time since Emily left I woke up in my own bed. Also, it was the first time I had had more than 30 minutes of dream free sleep. People might say this means I'm moving on, that I'm getting over the fact that Emily is no longer a part of my life. They would be wrong though. I am just coping. I will never get over the fact that when I open my eyes, she won't be lying next to me.

I made my way to the bathroom and had a steaming hot shower. The first one I had had since Emily left. The water felt good on my muscles from where I slept on the couch and the chair. The steam also cleared my head. I got out and towelled myself down before brushing my teeth and shaving for the first time since Emily left. This morning seemed like a time for many firsts.

I put on a freshly pressed suit, before gathering my briefcase and other belongings. I headed out the door and was glad to leave the four walls of my condo. I had begun to feel a little claustrophobic. Breathing in massive lungful's of fresh air, I climbed into my car and began to make the familiar journey to Quantico.

/+/+\+\

I strode purposefully through the bullpen, intent on making it to my office before anyone noticed the pain I felt at seeing Emily's empty desk. Unfortunately, Reid decided to make his way over to me. I reluctantly stopped and turned to face him, glaring all the while. Reid swallowed nervously.

"Hotch, you're back... We weren't expecting to see you for a few days. How are you feeling?"

"Yes, I am back and I'm fine." I turned away and abruptly walked away, the little outburst proving I most definitely was not fine. But I would be fine. Eventually, I would be able to walk in to the bullpen and react normally again. That day was a long way off but it would come. Until then though, I would carry on 'coping'.

/+/+\+\

It was around midday when the memory came flooding back to me. This was the one I was afraid of getting. This was the one that I really did not to remember at night, when the dreams of Emily filled my sleep. Yet, here I was, in the BAU, in broad daylight thinking of it, my conscious mind doing nothing to stop it.

I had taken the afternoon off, wanting to get home early. Jack was still at Jessica's whilst Emily was still working. I had obsessed over this day, planning every detail for weeks, months even. I wanted to be prepared for everything. I was going to make it perfect. Emily got home three hours later, opening the door to an apartment that was dark except from the flickering candles.

"Why are all the curtains shut, Aaron? Where are you?" She walked further into the condo seeing the chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses sitting on the dining room table, along with a box of her favourite chocolate strawberries. I, however, was out of her view so she carried on to the bedroom as I had hoped.

"Aaron?" She paused slightly before opening the door and walking in. There on the bed, in rose petals, I had spelt out the words 'marry me'. She gasped and turned around, seeing me standing right behind her. I took her hand and led her to the corner of the room, where there was a chair. I knelt down on the floor, her hand still in mine, and began to say the words I had chosen so carefully.

"Emily Prentiss, I love you with all my heart. You are my life. Every time I wake up and see you in bed next to me, it makes me feel like I'm the happiest man in the world. I want my forever to be with you and I never want to spend another day apart. Would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Emily Hotchner?" I had let go of her hand at the last part, freeing my hands so I could produce a ring box.

She had been quiet for too long and I looked up to see tears streaming down her cheeks. That was okay, I told myself, women always cry at these sorts of things. However, when another minute had passed and all she did was sit there and stare at me, I began to worry.

"Emily?"

She just shook her head at me.

"You're saying no?" This time she nodded.

"Aaron, I am not ready for this. _We_ are not ready for this. I love you too, so much that sometimes it hurts. That is why this is the hardest thing I have ever done."

"Then don't do it, say yes!" I was aware I was begging but I didn't care anymore.

"I can't say yes! We are not ready for this, aren't you listening to me! We don't live together, even though I spend nearly all my time over here and then we drive separate cars to work, all because you don't want it to look suspicious. You don't want to tell the people we work with, the people who are our family, that we are in a relationship. Well, do you even know how that makes me feel? Do you not think that I want to brag to my best friends about how I am head over heels in love? Do you not think it kills me every time someone makes a joke about me leading the 'single life'? Do you think that you can hide this, our _engagement_, from them as well? Do you not think they'll notice when people start calling me Mrs Hotchner? I'm tired of us being hidden, Aaron, and I'm tired of our fighting. I can't say yes. I think we need a break."

I sat there too shocked to move, to think, to even argue back. Does she not want to be with me anymore? I just stared as she grabbed her bag and jacket and slipped out of the door with a "bye Aaron".

I wanted to be prepared for everything but I never prepared for the fact she was going to say 'no'.

/+/+\+\

It was the first time in years I had left the office on bang on 6pm but I didn't have the energy to stay any later and to keep up the façade that everything was fine. I carefully folded my jacket over the side of my couch and then toed off my shoes and left them near the door. I loosened my tie as I made my way over to the table.

There was something I had to do. I had to look in the box. I may not be ready, but as I glanced down at the object I had been avoiding, I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. My hands shook as I pulled it across the table carefully, the piece of Emily Prentiss I had left. I looked down at the familiar curling writing on the side: _box of souvenirs._

I lifted the lid.

**A/N I'm thinking of doing a part two, saying what was in the box and stuff but I don't know if you guys would be interested? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Box of Souvenirs (2)**

**A/N Second part! It was going to be longer but I felt bad about not updating it so I'll post an extra extra long chapter at some point next week. Thank you for the reviews EverythingSunny, emilyhotchnerforever, rosiebasset, Aaron'Dimples'Hotchner and angiely! They made my day! Hope y'all enjoy this and please review!**

I put the lid down on the hard, wooden table top next to the box, desperately trying to stop my hands from shaking. I took a sharp intake of breath as I glanced down at the contents of the small box. One by one, I gently removed the items, barely looking at each one before picking up the next as I arranged them into rows. I replaced the lid onto the box, sealing the final item in it: I wasn't ready for that yet. I stood up to move the box out of the way, before turning and picking up the first item: an old hockey puck.

/+/+\+\

_20 months, 2 weeks, 6 days._

Jack had been nagging me for weeks to go to a game. I had never been a big fan of ice hockey but he had watched a few matches while at Jessica's. He had loved the excitement of it, babbling about how 'awesome' it was and had asked me to go several times a day ever since. I had finally caved.

The rink was pack full of people and the crowd was already giving me a headache; however, there were a couple of empty seats to my right. I spotted a small commotion in the corner of my eye and I had turned to see a woman apologising profusely to guy after having spilt half her drink over him. Her back was blocking my view but I could just see the guy's face and he looked pissed. She turned slightly towards me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile as I recognised her.

I kept one eye on Jack as I made my way over to them. I reached round and took what was left of the drink from her hands before she could cause any more damage.

"Hotch!" she had practically screamed it, relief already flooding her features. I tilted my head over to where Jack was sitting and she hurried to stand next to him, eager to be away from the situation.

"I'm sorry, sir, it was an accident. I'll leave you my card, just call with your dry cleaning bill." I handed him my card and walked over to where she was standing, eyeing me nervously.

"Prentiss how are you so clumsy?" I had grumbled in her direction, handing her back her soda.

She smiled sheepishly at me. "You know it wouldn't kill you to call me Emily when we're not at the office." She looked around her before she leaned in closer and whispered: "No one can see us."

I rolled my eyes before replying: "So, _Emily, _why are you here? You a big Capitals fan?"

"Oh yeah, never miss a game." I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged before indicating to the empty seat next to her. "Ex-boyfriend liked them. I just kept the tickets out of spite."

I had just opened my mouth to reply when Jack cut across us, telling us to be quiet. Apparently, the reason he couldn't focus was because of us two, not the hundreds of others around us. We had barely spoken through the game except for Emily's cheering whenever a goal was scored. She was certainly enthusiastic. It was down to last few minutes when it had happened. One of the players was nearing our end of the rink when he hit the puck hard, aiming for the goal. Except it missed, ricocheted right of the post and straight towards Emily's forehead.

"_Shit!" _She had caught the puck in her hands but not before it had caused some serious damage.

Jack caught sight of the blood pouring out of the gash on her head. "Miss Emily, are you okay?!"

She didn't reply and moved her hand to cover the gash. "Emily, look at me. Emily. Prentiss!" She finally met my gaze and pulled her hand down. At the sight of the cut there, I grabbed Jack's hand and ushered Emily towards my car, ready for an impromptu visit to the hospital.

After a few hours at the emergency room, we finally managed to have Emily looked at. The doctor looked barely old enough to have graduated med school and had to stifle a laugh when we told him what happened. Nevertheless, we climbed back into the car, with several stitches in Emily's head and a bottle of pain meds. I dropped her back at her apartment with the intent of picking her car up tomorrow. I handed her the puck before we left.

On the back I had written _dinner with me, tomorrow at 8._

/+/+\+\

I turned the puck over in my hands, staring at the words which were clearly displayed in sharpie. That was the beginning. I gently placed it back in the box before picking up the next item: a napkin. I frowned at this, not remembering it at first, but as I flipped it over, the memory came flooding back.

/+/+\+\

_20 months, 2 weeks, 5 days._

I was early and as nervous as hell as I approached the door to Emily's condo at 7:50. My hand was sweating and, once I knocked, I began to wipe my palm on my jeans in a desperate attempt to dry it. My jaw dropped open when I looked up to see her, leaning against the doorframe, trying not to lose her balance as she placed her other shoe on her foot. She looked stunning. Her hair was pinned up but a few loose curls had escaped as she leant down and they framed her face perfectly, almost covering the stitches on her head. A pair of dark skin-tight jeans clung to her figure perfectly, making it look as though her legs went on for miles and a deep red blouse contrasted strikingly against her skin.

"I have some flowers for you." I said lamely, handing her the bouquet. They were simple: yellow daffodils interspersed with deep purple tulips, but they were happy, which reminded me of Emily.

"Thanks, Hotch, they're beautiful." She smiled breathtakingly up at me before turning to grab a vase to put them in.

"You know the world wouldn't end if you called me Aaron. No one can hear us." She glared at me as I chuckled and we began to make our way to the restaurant.

The food was great that night, but the company was even better. Emily and I talked constantly, only stopping to eat, and never was there an awkward moment between us. I asked her if she wanted dessert and I had to smile as she squealed in delight. I summoned the waitress over to give her our order.

"So, _Aaron, _what made you ask me out? I mean we've worked together for years now..." Her voice was genuinely curious and she seemed eager for a response.

"It just took me a while to realise that there was a perfect, beautiful woman right in front of me this whole time," she blushed at this, the red creeping up her face, making her look incredibly adorable. "Then, spending time with you last night, I noticed just how much I wanted to get to know 'Emily' and wanted you to know 'Aaron'."

"Tell me something about Aaron." She said softly, her voice soothing any doubts I had.

"Well, Aaron studied AP Fine Art in High School and was considering pursuing a career in art if I didn't make it as a prosecutor."

"Really?! Art...wow, I would've never guessed. So, Mr Van Gogh, are you going to draw me a picture?" She shot a sly wink in my direction.

"Only if you close your eyes; no peeking or else I won't let you see it." Her eyes fluttered shut, a small smile on her lips as I took the biro she handed me and the spare napkin on the table.

"All done, you can open your eyes now."

"Well, don't I get to see?" I reached over and slipped the napkin into her jacket pocket, murmuring 'later' in her ear as I pull back. She pouted cutely and I leaned in to place a quick kiss on her lips, as if I'd done it a million times before.

"Emily, I'm sorry. It's too soon isn't it?" She just shook her head before leaning over and kissing me until we were both giddy and out of breath.

"No Aaron, definitely not too soon."

That night, when she got home, she would've looked at the napkin to see a sketch of her, with her hair in loose curls.

**A/N You like? You love? What else do you think should be in the box? Please review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Box of Souvenirs (3)**

**A/N I know, I know, I'm a horrible person! I promised to have this up LAST tuesday... Whoops... You guys, however, are the best. Seriously. Seven reviews on each chapter so far... I LOVE YOU. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed and I promise to have the next chapter up next tuesday.**

**BIG THANKYOU to Princess007 for her idea for the second item. I hope you like it!**

Emily had always liked to store things in boxes: real objects in real boxes, memories in figurative boxes. Her compartmentalising skills her legendary in the Bureau, her system of tidying things away keeping her focused and determined, allowing her to do her job to the best possible standard. I wasn't surprised that she had a box for me, but for some reason, it bothered me. It made wonder if she had tried to tidy us away.

I sighed at this thought and shook my head. In spite of what happened between us in the end, we were in love. I had to remember that Emily loved me too. I reached for the next item, its significance completely baffling me. It was a cinema ticket stub. We saw hundreds of movies in the twenty months we were together. What I didn't get is why she kept this particular ticket. Until I saw what film it was; then it all fell into place...

/+/+\+\

_17 months, 1 week, 3 days._

It had been a long day at the office. Our desks were overflowing from the endless amount of paperwork we had received when we went to Michigan for 8 days. I had yet to finish despite the fact I had clocked in a 10 hour day. The only reason I was not still at my desk now was because I had been planning to go to the cinema for weeks.

We walked into the overcrowded foyer, Emily sticking close behind me using me as a shield. "You know you're a FBI agent? It wouldn't kill you to shove a few people out the way. I'm sure you're tough enough Agent Prentiss."

She rolled her eyes at my teasing, giving me a quick push to keep me moving. "What's the point of having a big tough federal agent of a boyfriend if he doesn't act as your personal bodyguard?" She winked at me. "Besides, you owe me for making me sit through two hours of the newest Fast and Furious movie. Even paperwork seems more enjoyable at this moment in time."

I gave her a small smile but didn't say anything, just led her over to the concession stand. I had already ordered our tickets online earlier, probably why I hadn't finished my reports. I wrinkled my nose as I saw the length of the line. "Do you need to use the bathroom before the movie?"

"Aaron, honestly, you sound like you're talking to Jack."

"I'm just talking from previous experience, Em. Plus, we haven't got the aisle seats this time."

She complained loudly at this, before walking towards the bathroom anyway. The couple behind me smirked at this exchange. "Honestly man, my wife is exactly the same, except she wouldn't go to the toilet out of principle."

The small blonde beside him slapped his chest playfully. "Hey! That's not true!" She turned back round to face me. "You guys make the cutest couple by the way."

I murmured my thanks and went to talk to the guy behind the counter. I ordered a medium coke and small popcorn for me, before ordering a large diet coke, large popcorn and a bag of peanut cups for Emily. I had learnt from my mistakes from the previous outing to the cinema when I just ordered large popcorn to share. I must've only gotten two bits at the most. "Hey, Em, come and give me a hand with this," I called after seeing her trying to make her way through the crowd.

"Damn, Aaron, you hungry?" I let out a chuckle before steering her towards our screen. We settled into our seats after a minor disturbance which involved Emily spilling her popcorn over the old man at the end of the row.

As the titles rolled, Emily turned to face me in her seat. "Aaron, this isn't Fast and Furious."

"Well done, Agent Prentiss, well done. It's The Dark Knight. I knew you wanted to see it, you just wouldn't ask." When I looked at her, she had tears streaming down her face. "Em, are you okay? Did you not want to see The Dark Knight?"

"It's just that this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, thank you so much. You honestly didn't have to."

"I know, Em, but I wanted to. I would do anything for you, you know that, right? I love you, Emily."

"Really?" I nodded. "I love you too, Aaron. So much."

We kissed until the woman behind us made a loud comment about coming to see a movie not watch people make out. Emily told her to cheer up and get laid.

/+/+\+\

I smiled at the bittersweet memory. That was the first time we said 'I love you' to each other and I remember it like it was yesterday. In reality, I hadn't told Emily I loved her in just over 3 weeks. That thought almost made me cry all over again: I used to make sure I told her every single day.

_No, Aaron, you are done crying for now. Crying isn't going to bring her back._

After my internal pep talk, I looked up to see the little LED numbers on the oven clock: it was half eleven. I should've probably go to bed and called it a night but instead I replaced the stub in the box and picked up the next item. I had no trouble remembering this item.

/+/+\+\

_13 months, 2 weeks, 5 days. _

We were lying in bed one night after watching Emily's copy of 'Stardust'. I was lazily stroking her arm, tracing circles on her skin. I was sure she was asleep when her voice floated into my thoughts.

"I think that's so romantic don't you?" I must have looked completely lost, because she only paused briefly before continuing. "The whole stone throwing at window, candlelit picnic in the dark sort of thing? It makes me smile every time I see it. Shame it's with that bitch Victoria not Star though."

I rolled my eyes at her comment. "She wasn't a bitch. Just spoilt..."

"...and manipulative, and shallow, and big-headed. Jesus, Aaron, next you'll be telling me that Michelle Pfeiffer wasn't evil in it, just misunderstood."

I let out a deep chuckle before telling her to go to sleep.

The next morning, while sitting in my office, I dialled the familiar number of my college roommate James. James had started off as a prosecutor but as the years went by he fell into the wine-making business, now owning a vineyard just out of town. It was quaint and small: old stone buildings with orchards all around. It was perfect for what I had planned.

On my lunch break, I sneaked out of the office, carefully avoiding the questioning gaze Emily was throwing my way. I wandered into the local deli, selecting all the things I would need to enact my plan, before slipping back into my office and burying myself in the files, not allowing Emily to ask any questions.

Later that day, just when the sky was darkening around me, I pulled up in front of Emily's apartment, picking up a small blunt stone and twiddling it in my fingers. It was stupid how nervous I was; I felt like it was our first date all over again. I was just glad I had a good aim...

The stone only made a small tap when it hit the glass and I reached over, fully intending to throw it again, when Emily opened her window smiling down at me.

"Aaron? What are you doing here?" she said, her voice laced with confusion.

"I'm taking you on your dream date," I shot her a quick wink, "Come along now, Miss Prentiss."

Emily was full on grinning when she came downstairs and laced her fingers through mine, only dressed in a jeans and shirt but looking gorgeous nonetheless. She jumped in the passenger seat as I drove to the edge of the city, refusing to tell her where we were heading.

When we finally reached the winery, I quickly jumped out the car, running round to open her door and hold her hand in mine. I pulled her in the direction of my surprise and gently tugged on her hand when she saw it.

"Gosh, Aaron, it's beautiful." It was: I had laid an old tartan blanket out in the middle of the orchard and on it sat a variety of cheeses, bread and biscuits. Around the edge of the mat, I had lit several candles, which sat in some mismatched holders I had borrowed from James. Her eyes fell on the ice bucket which contained a bottle of red and the two glasses which sat nearby. "You didn't have to get the wine, though"

I chuckled deeply as I pulled her down into my lap. "It is a winery, Em."

Later that night, full up on our selection of cheeses, we lay on the blanket, side-by-side, staring up at the stars in the sky. She smiled softly, light dancing over her face with the flickering of the candles. "Thank you so much."

I turned to face her, pressing the stone from earlier into her palm, before murmuring: "Anything for you, sweetheart. Anything for you."

**A/N Awww.. only two more chapters left guys! I hope y'all still like it. I will love you forever if you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a Box of Souvenirs (4)**

**A/N Well, I actually finished this over a week ago, then forgot to post it. I feel terrible now. Thank you to all you awesome people out there who reviewed this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, just saying that the cork thing is what my Dad used to tell me when I was younger :)**

It was well past midnight when I reached for the fifth item on the table. The pain was numbed now; I was lost in a blissful cocoon of happy and love filled times. I knew I would be tired at work tomorrow but I couldn't stop. It was as though seeing these things, reliving these memories, was becoming an addiction. I was addicted to Emily. And as I clung to the scrap of paper in my hands, ready to immerse myself in yet another memory, I knew I always would be.

/+/+\+\

_8 months, 4 weeks, 3 days._

Emily was pissed off. I could see it in the way she signed her reports a little too fierce, held herself a little too stiff and spoke a little too harsh. And I wasn't the only one who had noticed it: all the people down on the bullpen were shooting wary glances her way and the only one who dared to approach her was JJ. I think she was feeling stupidly brave.

It didn't take a profiler to see what was wrong, however. Just three desks away, Morgan sat, cradling an ice pack to his face, slowly rolling his chair further and further away. The sight was comical and I snorted unattractively as I tried to hold in the laughter. As much as it was funny to watch, this whole situation was seriously reducing the amount of work my team were completing. They all needed time to cool off. Sighing, I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Right, all of you, go to lunch, now. If I see you back here before half hour is up I'll make you work victimology for a month."

The collective groan was expected and as they begun to shuffle themselves towards the elevators, I knew that the threat was sufficient. I also knew, however, that a time out alone wouldn't curve Emily's mood. It was time for drastic measures.

I took the stairs leading to the main door, knowing this time that tasteless Bureau coffee wasn't going to cut it. The queue in Starbucks was luckily quite short and I wondered why. As the nearest coffee shop to the academy, it normally had a line which stretched into the streets. I checked the hands on my watch. _Ah, _I thought, _I sent the guys for lunch at 11am._ What sort of FBI team couldn't behave until normal time?!

I purchased the biggest muffin I could find: a gigantic concoction of chocolate sponge, chocolate chips and chocolate sauce. Hurrying back to my office, I dropped the coffee and muffin, along with a note I had written earlier onto Emily's desk.

They all entered the bull pen again at the same time: dead on 11:30. Damn workaholics. Their mood had lightened slightly; the swelling on Derek's face had gone down considerably. Emily's expression was confused when she spotted the three items on her desk. She walked over and picked up the note, eyes scanning it quickly: _ Laughter and tears are both responses to frustration and exhaustion. I myself prefer to laugh, since there is less cleaning up to do afterward. (Kurt Vonnegut) PS. If Morgan throws something at you again, I'll punch him myself .I wouldn't want you to break another nail, Emmy. _

Emily let out a short laugh and her eyes rose up to meet mine through the blinds, smiling softly at me. I returned it, mouthing 'I love you' to her, to which she mouthed 'me too'.

"Hey Emily, is that a love note? Have you got a boyfriend?" Reid's excitable chatter cut through their silent conversation. Morgan joined them, catching sight of her muffin.

"Princess, is someone trying to fatten you up?"

Emily leant back in her chair, grinning, before flipping Morgan off. She was definitely feeling better.

/+/+\+\

I glanced wearily at the next object as I reached for it. It was the penultimate one. I was getting closer to today and yet that filled me with dread. Because today there was no memories of Emily and I. Today, it's almost like there was not an Emily and I. Today, I wanted nothing more than to do everything she wished for. Today, I had no idea why I didn't want to tell the team.

I grabbed my next object greedily, needing to be once again submersed in a time where Emily and I was not just a memory.

/+/+\+\

_2 months, 2 weeks, 6 days._

I popped the cork as Emily sat across from me, shaking her head and grinning.

"I thought we said we only celebrated the big anniversaries?" she said, frowning at me

"Sweetheart, 18 months _is_ a big anniversary! It's a year and a half."

She pouted at me as I poured the champagne into her glass. "Aaron, we have a case tomorrow morning, we can't show up hung-over..."

"Then we'll only have the one glass."

"But-"

"No offence, Em, but just shut up and drink the God damn champagne."

She threw a glare my way but her gaze softened as she gestured to the empty plates from the 3 course meal I surprised her with. "Thanks," she whispered and I shrugged sheepishly in response.

As she rose to get up from the table, I stood up and grabbed her, twirling her round before pulling her to the couch with me as she let out a high shriek of surprise. We sat in silence after that, me content to have Emily tucked on my side and Emily staring at my hands as I twirled the cork from the champagne through my fingers.

She placed her hand over mine to still me, gazing at me as she spoke softly: "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I know I told you about my father, about how he drunk and had violent outbursts, but I never told you that he wasn't always like that. I barely remember it, but there was a time when he was like any other Dad, he would take me to Little League matches and go to all my meetings at school. There was a time when I truly felt like he loved me and my Mom, but it was a long time ago, before Sean was born even. Like I said, I barely remember it but this, _this_ I remember crystal clear." I freed the cork from under Emily's hand and held it up in the air. "Whenever my Dad had a bottle of wine or champagne he used to save the cork for me. Later that night he would sneak into my room with the cork, which he would cut a slit in the top. He would give me a coin, nothing worth much, just a couple of cent. I would put the coin in the slit and he would tell me to close my eyes and make a wish, say that this was my lucky charm and my wish would come true. He stopped a couple of days after my 6th birthday. Guess after that there were too many corks to keep."

I looked up at Emily upon finishing my story but she just wordlessly grabbed the cork from me and went into the kitchen. She returned a few seconds later with the cork in one hand and a 5 cent coin in the other. "Make a wish," she said, passing them to me.

I shook my head, pushing them back towards her. She frowned slightly so I added: "You make a wish, Emmy." I watched as she closed her eyes, smiling softly as she slid the coin into the cork. She opened them and grinned at me.

"Well, what did you wish for?"

"I wished for many more big anniversaries to come." I wrapped her fingers tightly around the cork as I held her hand, leaning into to kiss her softly.

I pulled back, resting my forehead against hers as I looked into her eyes. "Keep it," I murmured. "For luck."

/+/+\+\

I smiled fondly at the cork, despite the fact it obviously wasn't lucky. We never did celebrate anymore anniversaries, in fact, only a few days after this we had a big fight over Emily's facial injury. I shook my head, clearing my mind of that memory, wanting to focus only on the good points of our relationship instead of the factors which lead to it crumbling down.

I picked up the solitary item on my dining room table, looking at the last item that Emily deemed important enough to make it into 'the box'

/+/+\+\

_1 month, 4 weeks._

"Prentiss, my office." I called, leaning over the balcony of the catwalk. I turned and walk swiftly walked back into my office, but not before seeing Morgan mouthing 'you're in trouble' and her throw a ball of paper at his head. _That's my Emmy._

"Hey, sweetheart, could you do me a massive favour?" I asked as she shut the door behind her. "Could you pick Jack up from school? It's just that Jessica called saying she has a job interview and I have a budget meeting with Strauss and no one else could do it."

"Shh, Aaron, quit rambling. I would love to pick up Jack," She paused for a bit as though mulling something over. "Only if I get a half day though."

I rolled my eyes but nodded my consent anyway. She ran over and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Must go, love you Aaron!" she said as she practically ran out the office, towards the elevator.

The meeting with Strauss stretched on for what seemed like an eternity, and as I pulled up into the parking lot outside my condo it was dark out. I turned my key in the lock, fully intending to find both Emily and Jack crashed out on the couch. Instead, I found an energetic four year old come barrelling into me, pushing me into the door with a soft 'oof'.

"Come on, Daddy, come on. There's something real important I need to show you!" He said with all the serious the small boy could muster as he dragged towards the living room. Emily was lying on the couch; however she sat up with an amused look on her face as I was practically shoved through the doorway onto the sofa.

"Any idea as to what this is about?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in her direction.

She shrugged, "Super Jack over there refused to tell me."

"That's 'cause I wanted to show you and Daddy at the same time!" He brandished a piece a paper from behind his back, waving it in our faces. "I done a drawing at school today for you two!"

"It's 'did' sweetie and it's lovely. I have a question though: why have Emmy and I got grey hair?"

"'Cause you're old!"

"Hey, I'm not that old!" Emily replied indignantly.

"No, silly, you're old in the picture. 'Cause you and daddy are going to grow old together, right?" He asked, looking at me and Emily for confirmation.

I glanced over at Emily, who had tears shining in her eyes. "You alright, sweetheart?"

She nodded, pulling Jack into her lap, tickling him unmercifully. "I'm fine but you, Mr Hotchner, are the cutest little boy in the world ever."

"Emmy, stop!" Jack screeched.

I looked over at my son and Emily together, and smiled at how comfortable they were around each other and how they genuinely loved each other.

"Yes," I replied. "If I have anything to do with it, me and Emmy will be together forever and ever and ever!"

"Yay!" Jack cried happily. "Now, help me Daddy! Miss Emmy is tickling me!"

I stood and walked over to them, carefully placing the picture on the dining room table to stop it getting ruined. Jack looked up at me with pleading eyes, as I neared them. I winked at him, and then helped Emily to pin him down.

I could not wish for a better family.

**A/N Just one more chapter left! And it's what you've all been waiting for... ;) Don't forget to click on that little review button. It feels unloved.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a Box of Souvenirs (5)**

**A/N So this is it: the end. It actually makes me kinda sad as I really enjoyed writing their happy memories... When I set out writing this I really wanted to show that their relationship wasn't perfect. So many people portray them as a perfect, idyllic couple and though I want to see them happy as much as the next girl, real people have faults and fights have consequences. I just hope I got that across.**

**Thank you so much for all you guys that reviewed/favourited/followed this. You guys are awesome! **

I sighed, knowing what I had to do, knowing what I needed to do. I lifted the lid on the box one more time and pulled out the item I was too scared to face earlier: just a measly piece of paper. Except this paper was folded in half and had my name scrawled across the front in Emily's curly writing. Except that this bit of paper had the potential to make my life or shatter all my dreams.

Even knowing the potential consequences of what could be written, I had to read it. For my own sanity. I took a deep breath and unfolded the paper.

/+/+\+\

_Dear Aaron,_

_I was going to give this box to you on our wedding day but we never got there. I know you probably think that this is my fault but it's not. We had issues, Aaron; you know that as well as I do. Even though we rarely fought, when we did it was huge, too much for me to handle, and far too often towards the end. We both knew we needed to confront some things, but we were always too cowardly to. I just couldn't take it anymore._

_I want you to know that what I said that day was true: I love you, Aaron, so much it hurts. That's why I left. I kept waiting, every time I saw you at work, I was waiting. I was waiting for you to try to win me back, try to talk through our problems, for you to demand an explanation. But you never did and it broke my heart._

_I know I am being selfish, that I could have tried to talk to you. However, our whole relationship was on your terms, Aaron. I couldn't tell the team, I couldn't tell my parents, I always had to come to your condo, I could not ride to work with you and I definitely couldn't leave at the same time. I guess I was just sick of it, sick of having to hide, having to sneak around. I should've told you we needed to compromise but I never did. I was too damn scared I'd lose you and yet, ironically, I ended up losing you anyway. _

_Anyway, I've finally realised there's no need to argue anymore, that I gave it all I had. You'll always be so special to me, Aaron, always. And I will always love you and Jack. And when I close my eyes I will always see our future._

_I am getting on a flight on 12.00pm on Tuesday to Chicago. I don't know when I'll be back. I included the flight number, just in case. Just in case, you realise you have more to give._

_You'll always have my heart, _

_Emmy_

/+/+\+\

Once again, I knew what I had to do. I glanced over at the little red numbers on the oven clock, which read 6.00am. Perfect timing. I rose from the chair, not caring that I had been up the whole night, and jumped in the shower, before shaving, ensuring I was presentable. Well, as presentable as a guy could be on no sleep. I changed into a fresh suit and a new shirt, selecting Emily's favourite tie: dark blue and silk.

I paused before leaving, reaching to grab my briefcase and folding the letter into my jacket pocket. On a whim, I turned as I reached the door and grabbed the cork to put in my pocket. _For luck, _I told myself.

/+/+\+\

I strode purposefully through the bullpen where everyone was working, including Dave.

"You guys know Emily and I were dating, right?"

The team looked up at me shocked, clearly not seeing me enter. "Err, yeah, man, you told us?" Morgan replied apprehensively.

"Are you okay with it? I mean it wouldn't make things awkward or anything, right?"

"That's right, bossman. Of course we are all right with it. In fact, we are super-duper-duper happy about it!" Garcia squealed at me. "Actually, I am slightly mad you didn't tell me earlier though..."

She must have seen me visibly wince as she said that as she trailed off before quickly jumping in to contradict herself. "Not that I'm mad or anything! I mean if you didn't want to tell us, that's fine! You're two very private people, it's absolutely okay!"

I just looked at her blankly before turning to Dave and asking if he knew if Strauss was in. He nodded, saying he just saw her arrive and I headed off in the direction of her office.

/+/+\+\

"What are you trying to say, Agent Hotchner? You know for a fact that office relationships are against fraternisation rules. Why should you and Agent Prentiss be any different? Besides, Agent Prentiss no longer works here."

"With all due respect ma'am, I know that fraternisation rules aren't set in stone; they can be bent. Also, I know one of the main reasons for them is so agents are not compromised in the field. Prentiss and I have been in a relationship for twenty months now and not a single member of my team, nor any one we have worked with, have noticed anything different in our behaviour in the field. And, as for not working here, we haven't started looking at anyone to fill her position yet and I can convince her to re-join by the end of the day." I could see she was about to protest again, I swiftly cut in. "Please, Agent Strauss, consider the points I have made."

I moved to leave the office when I heard Strauss' voice behind me. "Agent Hotchner? If anything ever comes back to me make me regret this decision, you will be immediately transferred, understand?"

"Ma'am? Are you saying-"

"Yes, you and Agent Prentiss can continue your relationship."

"Thank you. You will not regret this."

I walked from her office, hearing Strauss mumble 'I better not' under her breath, before heading to the parking lot. So far, everything was going to plan.

/+/+\+\

I pulled up into the short stay car park at the Ronald Reagan Airport just before 10. I ran into the terminal, glad I had called in advance once I saw the crowd gathering there. I pulled my credit card and passport and headed to the desk. After a short queue, I reached the woman at the front. She was an attractive red head but she had nothing on my Emmy.

"One ticket on the 12.00 plan to Chicago, please, ma'am."

"Have you got any bags, sir?" She said squinting at me, over the desk.

"No, just me, and I don't want any extras, just a standard ticket." I said, sliding my passport and credit card across the desk towards her before she could ask any more questions.

"Thank you, sir. Security is to the left." I thanked her before heading in the direction that she pointed.

/+/+\+\

It was half eleven when I finally made it through security and to the gate. I looked around as I took a set but Emily wasn't there yet. I carefully tucked my boarding pass into my briefcase, not wanting to lose it despite the fact I had no intention of boarding that plane. I was considering calling Garcia to trace her phone when I saw her walk into the gate, struggling with the duffel bag in her hand. She looked stunning. I walked over to her.

"Need a hand, ma'am?" I asked from behind her.

Emily spun round so fast I was sure she had to have head rush. She inhaled sharply when she saw me. "Aaron," she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

I moved in until I was so close I could feel her body pressed against mine. "I have more to give," I whispered.

Emily had tears glistening in her eyes as she looked up at me. "Oh, Aaron, I've missed you so much, but you saying that doesn't change anything. How do I know you're willing to compromise? How do I know it won't end like before?"

I thought carefully about my answer, wanting to tell the truth and convince her at the same time. "You never really know if it will end, Emmy. There's no guarantee when it comes down to relationships that you won't get hurt. However, in the end, you've just got to decide if it is worth the risk. Being with you, Emmy, is worth it, no matter what the pain would be if I lost you again. Loving you, sweetheart, is worth the risk and I will do anything to ensure it won't end like before."

"You'll compromise? We'll actually talk about our problems?" Her voice was small and standing in the middle of the gate, tears streaming down her face, she looked so broken. But, in her eyes I caught a glimmer of something, something which told me things could be okay; I saw a glimmer of hope.

"I promise I'll compromise," I gave her a small smile. "In fact, I've already started."

"What do you mean?" Emily sniffled.

"I told the team and they are happy for us, thrilled in fact. And I talked to Strauss," Emily visibly paled at this and I squeezed her arm reassuringly. "She gave us her approval, as long as we keep it out of the job, something we have had no problem with for twenty months. That is, if you want to come back to work?" She nodded in confirmation. "Look, Em, I love you and I am so sorry that I ignored all of our problems; that I wasn't willing to compromise before. Forgive me?"

She was quiet for a long time, before looking up at me once again, a small grin slowly lighting up her face. "I forgive you, you silly man. Don't ever let me leave you again. I love you too much."

I leant down pressing my lips against hers, mouthing "Me too, Em. So much." against her lips. We pulled apart, but I still kept her wrapped in my arms, against my chest, not caring that we were standing in the middle of the departures lounge in the airport. I rested my forehead on the top of her head, allowing me to drink in her beauty.

"Aaron?" I hummed, signalling for her to continue, when I saw the nervousness in her eyes. "Marry me?"

I pulled back slightly, staring blankly at her as the words didn't quite sink in. Unfortunately, Emily took my hesitation as a denial and began rambling.

"I'm sorry! It's too soon; we only just made up and got back together. I m-"

I cut of her rambling with a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Of course, I'll marry you, you silly girl. Absolutely, definitely."

**A/N Happy ending...yayyy! I hope you like this ending, I rewrote it like 5 times ;) Review and I'll love you forever. In fact, if I get a 30th reviewer, you'll get a one shot of your choice!**


End file.
